This application relates to a combination tent and hammock.
Most hammock designs are too heavy to carry back packing and are usually very unstable when set up. They have no storage compartments and are not designed to protect the user from the environment.
The manner in which main support ropes on conventional hammocks attach to upright supports, such as trees, has a propensity to tip or roll thereby dumping the user on the ground. For this reason, hammocks have not found great favor among campers or those using a hammock in wilderness situations. Several attempts have been made to alleviate this inadequacy of hammocks, but have not been successful. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 2,375,792. The '792 patent uses a multiple rope method of securing the hammock to the upright support to prevent tipping or rolling. The hammock must also have solid bars to provide shape to the hammock. All of these features are undesirable from a weight and function standpoint.